The Immortal Guardian
by Just-Sky
Summary: Dalam kehidupannya tidak pernah ada kata 'normal' bagi Harry, bahkan ketika ia masih bayi. Takdir yang senang bermain dengannya pun pada akhirnya melemparkan Harry ke tempat yang dipenuhi oleh bajak laut, angkatan laut, dan hal-hal aneh lainnya. Namun semuanya semakin bertambah pelik ketika takdir membawanya untuk mengasuh tiga orang anak dengan latar belakang yang berbeda.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter adalah milik J.K. Rowlings sementara One Piece milik Eiichiro Oda. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam bentuk material.

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, MoD! Harry, typo, etc

Rating: AU

Genre: Adventure, Family

* * *

 **THE IMMORTAL GUARDIAN**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

Manusia akan selalu berubah seiring dengan waktu yang telah memakan zaman, mereka selalu berpikiran maju meskipun sejarah yang mengawali mereka semua telah terpupus sedikit demi sedikit. Sebuah hal yang tidak diragukan lagi telah terjadi, dan bila ada seseorang yang mampu mengingat semua itu dari detik pertama sampai sekarang, maka orang tersebut akan memberikan komentar kalau waktu akan mengubah semuanya.

Sudah 5000 tahun lamanya sejak ia dilahirkan di dunia ini dan melihat bagaimana dunia berubah mulai dari detik pertama sampai sekarang ini. Ia hanya tersenyum ketika melihat perubahan tersebut dan sampai dirinya mulai dilupakan oleh orang-orang yang dulu sangat mengelu-elukan namanya karena apa yang telah ia lakukan di masa muda. Menatap ke arah horizon yang terbuka lebar, Harry James Potter yang merupakan pahlawan dunia sihir hanya bisa tersenyum kecil tanpa ada makna di dalamnya.

Ia sendirian karena orang-orang yang dulu pernah menjadi teman dan keluarganya telah meninggalkannya di dunia ini untuk selama-lamanya, dan Harry yang mengetahui statusnya sebagai imortal serta pemegang ketiga hollow pun menerima semua itu meskipun hal tersebut tidaklah mudah.

"5000 tahun sudah berlalu, Master, kurasa keturunan terakhir anda yang ada di tempat ini sudah lama pergi dan menyusul para pendahulunya," ujar seseorang yang berdiri di samping Harry. "Saya rasa teman yang masih berada di tempat ini untuk anda adalah saya sendiri."

Suara yang menemani Harry tersebut adalah suara seorang laki-laki, bagaimana rupanya Harry tak pernah tahu sebab orang tersebut selalu mengenakan jubah panjang berwarna hitam dengan kerudungnya menutupi kepalanya dan menyisakan bayangan tak berbatas di dalamnya. Kematian atau Death, Harry menemukan nama makhluk yang terus mengikutinya sejak beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu. Dan makhluk yang bernama Death tersebut sudah mengikutinya sejak dulu setelah Harry menerima statusnya sebagai seorang Master, tuan dari ketiga Hollow yang dulu pernah dihadiahkan kepada ketiga Peverell bersaudara.

"Aku tahu itu," ujar Harry dengan singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan hutan yang ada di hadapannya tersebut. "Kau tak perlu memberitahu tentang fakta yang sudah lama kuketahui dan kuterima sejak lama, Death."

Berdiri di atas sebuah bukit yang terjal, Harry James Potter yang berstatus sebagai _Master of Death_ pun tersenyum tenang meski kedua mata emeraldnya tak bisa lekang dari memori-memori lama yang terus menemaninya selama bertahun-tahun belakangan ini.

"Tak ada yang menahan anda untuk berada di tempat ini, Master, mungkin akan lebih baik kalau anda mencari sebuah tempat baru untuk tinggal ," Death pun memberikan saran kepada sang penyihir abadi yang masih memunggunginya tersebut.

Tempat yang baru, kata-kata dari Death itu memberikan sebuah getaran kecil di dalam hati Harry. Selama bertahun-tahun tempat dimana ia berada saat ini adalah rumahnya, rumah dimana Harry dilahirkan, mendapatkan teman, mengalami kebahagiaan dan kesedihan, serta tempat dimana ia membesarkan anak-anaknya yang sekarang sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Bagaimana mungkin Harry bisa meninggalkan tempat ini? Pertanyaan itulah yang berkabung dengan lekat di dalam hati Harry, ia pun bergeming dan tak menjawab komentar yang Death berikan padanya.

Kedua mata hijau emerald miliknya itu terus menatap horizon langit serta hutan hijau di sana tanpa ada jeda dan bergantian, angin sore yang berhembus dari arah barat pun turut menyemarakkan suasana dengan belaiannya yang dingin namun manis pada tubuh pemuda yang tampak berusia dua puluh tahunan tersebut.

Harry memejamkan kedua matanya untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum ia membukanya lagi, sebuah tanda kalau ia tengah berpikir dan mempertimbangkan perkataan yang diberikan oleh temannya tersebut.

"5000 tahun memang telah berlalu, namun aku masih belum yakin untuk meninggalkan tempat ini seperti saranmu tersebut, Death," gumam Harry, ia memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celananya. Mimiknya yang tenang menggambarkan bagaimana penyihir yang telah berusia lanjut tersebut menerima segala perubahan yang terjadi, bahkan kematian orang-orang yang dulu pernah dicintainya pun juga telah diterima sepenuh hati mengingat statusnya sebagai tuan dari kematian.

"Anda harus melangkah ke depan, Master, kalau anda terus berada di tempat ini maka keadaan emosional anda tak akan bisa mencapai kebahagiaan," ujar Death yang sepertinya tak sependapat dengan Harry. "Maafkan saya atas kelancangan ini, namun saya tak ingin anda terpuruk semakin jauh karena berada di sini. Orang-orang yang pernah anda kenal sudah tiada saat ini, mereka sudah termakan oleh waktu dan hanya menyisakan anda sendiri. Saya tahu kalau anda bukanlah seorang masokis maupun orang yang terus berpegang teguh akan kenangan lama, oleh karena itu saya memberikan saran bagi anda untuk pergi dari tempat ini dan mencari tempat baru untuk tinggal."

Kalau Harry merasa heran akan perkataan yang Death berikan padanya, ia tidak menyahutinya dan lebih memilih untuk menghiraukan sahabatnya untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Perkataan itu adalah perkataan terpanjang yang Death berikan padanya sejak pertama kali keduanya saling berkenalkan dan Harry memutuskan untuk menjadi _Master of Death_ yang baru, benar-benar luar biasa bagi pemuda itu untuk mengalami pengalaman aneh seperti itu. Apa mungkin Death merasa khawatir padanya? Mungkin.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, perkataan dari Death tersebut tidak ia ambil hati karena dirinya sudah menerima semua yang terjadi di dalam hidupnya dengan sepenuh hati, meskipun pada akhirnya kenyataan yang menerpanya tersebut akan menyakitinya.

Ia dilahirkan dan dibesarkan di tempat ini, semua kebahagiaan dan kepedihan yang diberikan oleh takdir padanya juga terjadi di sini, sehingga Harry pun mau tak mau akan menganggap kalau dunianya adalah tempat ini meski orang-orang yang ia cintai sudah pergi dari tempat ini. Semenjak ia menerima status sebagai tuan dari Death dengan julukan _Master of Death,_ Harry pun sudah menerima kenyataan kalau ia akan terus hidup lama dan mungkin dengan Death sebagai teman dekatnya saja. Begitu menyedihkan, namun seperti itulah hidup yang Harry jalani. Hermione pernah mengatakan kalau Harry tidak boleh menyerah meskipun halangan demi halangan terus menghantamnya dengan keras di tengah jalan, karena itu Harry tak pernah kehilangan harapan. Keinginannya hanya satu, ia ingin menyusul orang-orang yang ia cintai ke kehidupan setelah ini, namun statusnya tersebut tidak mengijinkan Harry untuk mati, benar-benar menyiksa batinnya.

Terlebih Death benar, Harry mengatakan dalam hati meski bibirnya masih bungkam. Ia bukanlah orang yang akan berlama-lama untuk selalu teringat pada kenangan yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan, meskipun jarak yang ia tempuh itu bisa dikatakan sangat lama dan membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun, tapi Harry tidak keberatan melihat pemuda itu memiliki waktu yang banyak untuk berada di dunia ini. Saat kematian Ginny yang juga berstatus sebagai istrinya, Harry lekas bangkit dalam waktu kurang dari satu tahun, dan bahkan ketika teman-temannya serta anak cucunya pergi meninggalkannya pun Harry bisa begitu tegar tanpa perlu mengalami keterpurukan.

Kenangan tentang mereka pasti ada, namun Harry tak ingin berlama-lama mengarungi kesedihan yang melanda dirinya. Namun selama lima ribu tahun belakangan ini Harry memutuskan untuk tinggal karena ia ingin melihat dunianya sendiri, mulai dari perubahan yang terjadi sampai mencari petualangan dengan menjelajah dunia bersama Death di sampingnya.

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf padaku, Death," jawab Harry, Tangan kanannya membelai rambut hitam pendeknya untuk beberapa saat lamanya. "Kurasa aku harus menerima tawaran yang kau berikan padaku, Death, meskipun aku dilahirkan di tempat ini namun aku tak bisa berdiam diri berada di tempat yang sama. Keinginanku hanya satu, yaitu bisa menyusul keluargaku serta teman-temanku ke kehidupan selanjutnya, mungkin di tempat yang baru aku bisa menemukan cara untuk mengakhiri kutukan yang berkepanjangan ini."

Death pun mengangguk, mengerti dengan maksud yang Harry utarakan padanya. Menjadi _Master of Death_ itu memiliki keuntungan namun juga konsekuensi yang tidak kecil. Mereka tidak bisa mati, bahkan ketika jantung mereka sudah berhenti berdetak, mereka akan terus hidup abadi. Kehidupan kekal itu mungkin dilirik sebagai mukjizat yang menguntungkan, namun bagi orang-orang seperti Harry hal itu tidak lebih dari sebuah kutukan yang tak bisa ia lepaskan. Selama bertahun-tahun Harry harus menyaksikan orang-orang yang ia cintai meninggal, termakan oleh usia sementara ia sendiri tidak bertambah tua sedikit pun. Menyaksikan istri dan anak-anaknya meninggal serta teman-temannya itu tentu akan menjadi pukulan yang besar pada sang penyihir, tidak heran kalau Harry terus berupaya untuk mendapatkan jawaban agar kehidupan kekalnya tersebut berakhir.

"Jadi anda menerima saran yang saya berikan, Master Harry?" Tanya Death lagi, suaranya yang datar kini sedikit bercampur dengan harapan. Meskipun tugas Death itu adalah mengumpulkan jiwa orang-orang yang mati dan terdengar sangat kejam, namun Harry adalah tuannya dan ia sangat peduli pada pemuda bermarga Potter tersebut.

Anggukan kecil yang diberikan oleh Harry bisa diartikan sebagai persetujuaan.

"Tak ada yang mengikatku lagi di tempat ini, baik Ginny dan anak-anak sudah tak ada lagi. Kurasa kalau Ginny masih ada di sampingku, ia pasti mengatakan kalau aku harus menerima tawaran itu. Mungkin di tempat yang baru aku bisa menemukan jawaban dari permasalahanku tersebut."

Jawaban yang bijaksana dari sang penyihir serta tuan dari kematian, dan Death pun menganggukkan kepala setuju.

"Terlebih, kalau Hermione dan Ron tahu aku terus berada dalam kesedihan serta tak mau berpikiran ke depan, kurasa mereka akan kembali dari peristirahatan abadi mereka hanya untuk menendangku," di sini Harry tertawa kecil mengingat kedua sahabat baiknya yang telah meninggal tersebut. "Tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba."

"Pilihan yang bijak," sahut Death. Tangan kanannya yang berupa tulang tersebut terangkat ke atas, guratan sihir kuno yang menyelimuti tubuhnya pun bergetar untuk sesaat sebelum mereka menyelimuti tubuh Harry dalam sebuah pelukan yang hangat. "Saya rasa waktu telah membuat kebijaksanaan anda semakin terasah, dan saya akan memberikan sebuah tempat yang bagus untuk anda."

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya untuk beberapa saat lamanya, ia memang semakin bijaksana ketika waktu mulai memakan tubuh dan jiwanya, meski demikian Harry tetap merasa ia adalah Harry Potter yang sama, tak berubah sedikit pun. Pemuda itu menarik jubah hitam yang menyelimuti tubuhnya semakin memeluk dirinya, dan di saat yang sama ia pun mulai memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menerima selimut sihir yang Death berikan padanya.

Sewaktu Dumbledore bertemu dengan dirinya di stasion King Cross ketika Voldemort menghabisi nyawanya untuk yang terakhit, laki-laki tua yang Harry hormati dan anggap sebagai kakek tersebut pernah mengatakan kalau kehidupan lanjutan setelah kematian bisa dikatakan sebagai petualangan yang akan kau hadapi. Dan sampai detik itu pula Harry yang tak pernah melupakan kata-kata yang diberikan oleh Dumbledore tersebut meyakini akan hal itu, selain itu kalimat yang Death berikan padanya juga menawarkan hal yang sama, sebuah hal yang tidak bisa Harry dapatkan melihat kehidupannya itu tidaklah terbatas.

"Aku percaya pada pilihanmu, Death," kata Harry, ia pun menoleh kepada partnernya tersebut sebelum memberikan sebuha senyuman singkat. "Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah petualangan yang akan aku miliki di kemudian hari. Kau setuju denganku 'kan?"

"Iya, Master Harry. Dan mungkin saja anda akan bisa menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan anda," Death meletakkan tangannya yang berupa tulang belulang tersebut pada pundak Harry.

Saat tangan tersebut bersentuhan dengan tubuh Harry, huruf rune kuno yang berasal dari tubuh Death pun berjalan dan menyentuh tubuh Harry sebelum menyelimutinya seperti selimut hangat baginya. Huruf-huruf tersebut menyebar, bersinar, dan memberikan sensasi hangat sebelum cahaya yang muncul di sana pun langsung menyelimuti Harry. Pemuda itu memejamkan kedua matanya ketika semua itu terjadi, ia menyerahkan semuanya kepada Death yang tengah mengirimnya menuju ke dunia lain dimana ia bisa menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

Senyuman kecil yang berasal dari Death adalah hal yang terakhir ia lihat sebelum kegelapan menyelimuti pemandangannya dan kesadarannya pun perlahan menghilang. Tubuhnya terasa begitu ringan seperti dirinya kini mengambang di permukaan air laut, dan Harry pun menyerahkan kesadarannya pada sang sahabat untuk menuntunnya ke tempat yang ia yakini sebagai tempat baru untuk ia jelajahi. Mungkin saja di tempat baru tersebut Harry bisa menemukan jawaban yang bagus untuk mengakhiri kehidupan abadinya sehingga ia bisa berkumpul dengan keluarganya, yang saat ini tengah menunggunya di sebuah tempat di kehidupan selanjutnya.

* * *

Batterilia adalah sebuah pulau yang tidak terlalu besar namun juga tidak terlalu kecil, sebuah pulau yang damai dan dihuni oleh beberapa orang penduduk yang sebagian besar bermatapencaharian sebagai nelayan serta pedagang, bagi orang-orang hidup di pulau yang damai semacam ini adalah sebuah berkah meskipun beberapa orang menemukannya sedikit membosankan, terutama bagi para petualangan yang juga seorang bajak laut seperti dirinya. Di pulau Batterilia ini Roger bisa menemukan sebuah kedamaian meskipun itu sangat singkat, dan ia rasa tempat tinggal istrinya tersebut akan menjadi sebuah tempat yang cocok untuk membesarkan buah cinta keduanya sampai ia tumbuh menjadi orang dewasa yang mampu menjaga dirinya.

Mengingat akan bayi yang kini masih berada di dalam kandungan istrinya, Roger mau tidak mau merasa sangat khawatir dengan nasib bayi tersebut. Memiliki seorang ayah seperti dirinya pasti akan membuat nasib sang anak akan menjadi terpuruk, terlebih bila orang-orang tahu kalau Roger adalah ayahnya, maka kemungkinan besar pemerintah dunia akan menghukum mati sang bayi karena kesalahan yang Roger buat. Menjadi seorang raja bajak laut mungkin adalah impian Roger sejak ia masih muda, menjadi raja bajak laut berarti ia menjadi orang terbebas yang pernah ia impikan, dan dari semua petualangannya di laut bersama teman-temannya pun Roger mendapatkan julukan tersebut. Ia bebas, lepas dari sebuah ikatan yang menjeratnya ketika ia berada di lautan, namun di saat yang sama Roger memiliki sebuah kekhawatiran mengenai nasib anaknya.

Berdiri di atas bukit kecil yang menghadap ke laut membuat Roger merenung. Laki-laki yang berada di usia empat puluh tahunan tersebut berpikir keras akan apa yang harus ia lakukan mulai sekarang ini. Penyakit yang ia derita dan tak bisa disembuhkan itu sudah mulai menggerogoti tubuhnya, membuatnya lemah dan dari apa yang Crocus diagnosa maka waktunya berada di dunia ini tidaklah terlalu lama, semua itu bisa dihitung dalam bulanan kurang dari setahun. Andai saja Rouge tidak mengandung buah cinta mereka, mungkin Roger akan menyerahkan diri dengan bahagia kepada angkatan laut dan menunggu untuk dihukum mati, namun hal tersebut rasanya mustahil melihat ia adalah seorang calon ayah sekarang ini. Meski Roger tak menyerahkan dirinya, laki-laki itu juga melihat masa depannya juga tidak terlalu baik, terlebih bila pemerintah dunia menyadari kalau ia memiliki seorang anak. Anak dan istrinya bisa berada dalam bahaya.

 _Aku ingin hidup tanpa ada penyesalan, namun kurasa slogan itu terdengar terlalu sederhana. Mudah untuk diucapkan namun sulit untuk dilakukan, bahkan untuk pria yang mendapat julukan sebagai raja bajak laut pun rasanya cukup mustahil,_ pikir Roger kepada dirinya.

Menatap ke arah horizon cakrawala yang mengembang di atas langit, pria itu menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia harus mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan keluarga kecilnya sebelum Roger menyerahkan dirinya, setidaknya hal terakhir yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menyelamatkan mereka.

Orang-orang pernah berkata padanya kalau mereka berdoa kepada Tuhan dan memohon sebuah keajaiban, maka keajaiban itu akan muncul di depat mata. Hanya saja Roger bukanlah pria sentimentil seperti itu, meskipun ia adalah seorang pemimpi seperti rekan-rekannya yang berada di bawah kepemimpinannya di Oro Jackson, Gol D. Roger bukanlah orang yang religius. Roger tidak percaya Tuhan, bahkan ia sendiri tak percaya akan adanya keajaiaban. Tapi untuk keselamatan keluarga kecilnya tidak ada salahnya Roger mencobanya.

Bisa saja Roger meminta bantuan rekan-rekannya seperti Rayleigh untuk menyelamatkan istri dan calon bayi mereka, namun Roger tak bisa melakukan hal itu mengingat Rayleigh tidak ada di sini sekarang, bahkan ia tak tahu dimana rekan pertamanya itu berada saat ini. Shanks dan Buggy juga langsung ia hapus dari pilihan, keduanya masih terlalu muda, bahkan kedua anak kabin kapalnya tersebut bisa dikatakan masih anak-anak. Lagi-lagi Roger kehabisan pilihan, dan ia tak mungkin meminta bantuan petinggi angkatan laut, hal itu sama saja ia menjual nyawa anaknya kepada iblis yang siap menerkam sang bayi.

"Kali ini saja, aku menginginkan sebuah keajaiban untuk menolong anak dan istriku!" Ujar Roger dengan tegas, kedua matanya yang sedari tadi memandang kaki langit kini langsung beralih untuk melihat lautan lepas, rumahnya selama puluhan tahun terakhir ini.

Roger tidak terlalu berharap dengan yang namanya keajaiban itu bisa langsung terjadi, terutama bila orang yang memintanya tersebut adalah seorang kriminal kelas kakap yang merupakan raja bajak laut seperti dirinya, mungkin Tuhan memang membencinya namun hal itu tidaklah Roger pedulikan. Lagi-lagi Gol D. Roger masuk ke dalam dilema yang diakibatkan oleh situasi yang ia hadapi.

Kedua mata hitamnya terus menatap lautan lepas tanpa ada jeda. Warna birunya lautan yang terus memanggilnya untuk berlayar itu berselimut dengan warna orange yang diakibatkan oleh warna sang mentari yang mau tenggelam di ufuk barat, gradien warna yang sempurna antara satu dengan lainnya tersebut memang akan memukau siapapun yang melihatnya serta menikmatinya tanpa ada batasan, dan bagi Roger yang merupakan laki-laki paling bebas di lautan pun menikmati hal itu. Dirinya tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan beban yang ia panggul di kedua bahunya sedikit demi sedikit semakin menipis karena melihat bayangan laut di depannya. Bagi Roger tak ada hal yang membahagiakan lagi kecuali mendapat kebebasan serta berkumpul dengan orang-orang yang ia cintai.

"Mungkin anakku kelak akan mengikuti jejakku menjadi seorang bajak laut," ujarnya pada diri sendiri, suara tawa pun terdengar lagi.

Suara tawa yang begitu riang itu membahana di bukit kecil tersebut, dan bila ada orang yang melihatnya saat ini pasti mereka akan berpikir kalau laki-laki yang tengah berdiri di atas bukit tersebut dengan menghadap ke arah laut adalah orang yang bahagia, tak ada beban yang ia panggul maupun sebagainya. Sungguh, julukan Roger sebagai raja bajak laut serta pria yang mendapatkan kebebasan mutlak akan petualangan pun membuat iri orang-orang. Suara tawa tersebut perlahan meredup, dan heningnya suasana pun diikuti oleh keterkejutan yang tak bisa diutarakan ketika Roger menangkap sebuah bayangan dari sesuatu di lautan lepas.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, laki-laki itu mendekat ke arah tebing untuk melihat sesuatu yang terapung di laut.

Kedua mata hitamnya tiba-tiba terbuka lebar saat ia melihat sebuah tubuh manusia terapung di atas air laut. Dan dari penampilan orang itu Roger dapat menyimpulkan kalau orang itu tengah tak sadarkan diri. Ia harus segera menolong orang itu sebelum ia tewas, atau mungkin sekarang ini orang tersebut memang telah tewas.

Tak mau mengambil risiko yang besar akhirnya laki-laki yang memiliki julukan sebagai raja bajak laut pun langsung berlari dari tempatnya berdiri lagi, dengan cepat ia segera menghampiri pantai dan berenang untuk menuju ke arah tubuh yang terapung di atas laut dengan sebuah papan kayu untuk menahan tubuhnya. Pria itu terus berenang, tidak peduli kalau mantel perjalanan serta baju yang ia kenakan tersebut basah dan lengket karena air laut yang mengelilinginya. Saat Roger sudah berada di samping tubuh yang terjaga oleh papan kayu tersebut, ia pun langsung menarik tubuh tersebut bersamanya sebelum berenang ke tepian.

Aksi penyelamatan yang Roger lakukan itu berlangsung tidak lebih dari 10 menit lamanya sebelum pada akhirnya keduanya sampai di hamparan pasir putih yang ada di pantai, dan Roger pun langsung membaringkan tubuh yang ia selamatkan dari laut.

 _Syukurlah ia masih hidup,_ pikir Roger setelah ia memeriksan denyut nadi dari orang yang telah ia selamatkan tersebut. _Dan ternyata orang ini adalah seorang laki-laki muda._

Terbaring di atas pasir pantai yang sedikit basah adalah seorang laki-laki muda yang mungkin berada di usia dua puluh tahunan awal. Laki-laki itu memiliki rambut pendek berwarna hitam legam, kulit putih alabaster, dan dari tulang rahang serta wajahnya Roger bisa melihat kalau laki-laki ini adalah seorang bangsawan. Melihat orang yang ia selamatkan itu kini malah menimbulkan sebuah tanda tanya di benak Roger, hal ini berhubungan dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh seorang bangsawan seperti orang ini sampai ia hanyut di lautan lepas.

"Mungkin kapal yang ia tumpangi diserang oleh bajak laut atau mengalami kecelakaan. Tapi bangsawan atau bukan aku bersyukur ia masih hidup," ujar Roger pada dirinya tanpa ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh orang tersebut. "Dan orang ini masih terlalu muda untuk mati."

Meski Roger berpendapat kalau orang ini adalah seorang bangsawan, ia mulai ragu dengan pendapatnya tersebut setelah melihat pakaian yang dikenakan oleh laki-laki tersebut. Tidak pernah sekalipun Roger melihat seorang bangsawan berpenampilan sederhana seperti orang ini, bahkan ketika situasi yang menyelimuti mereka bisa dikatakan sangat pelik. Jangankan berpakaian mewah dan super merepotkan seperti para bangsawan yang sering Roger lihat ketika ia berada di kota yang dihuni oleh para bangsawan, laki-laki yang tak sadarkan diri tersebut hanya mengenakan T-shirt sederhana berwarna biru muda dan berlengan pendek dengan celana panjang berbahan kain warna hitam, dan ia pun tidak mengenakan alas kaki.

Mungkin anak yang tak sadarkan diri tersebut hanya orang yang memiliki kesamaan dengan para bangsawan, tidak lebih dari itu, namun bangsawan atau bukan Roger tak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja untuk tewas di tempat ini, tidak bila ia masih berada di sini. Laki-laki yang berusia empat puluh tahunan tersebut pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa anak yang ia temukan tersebut ke tempat kediaman Rouge, tidak mungkin ia membiarkannya berbaring di sini, terlebih Roger tidak tahu kalau anak itu tengah terluka atau tidak.

Membawa anak itu di kedua lengannya ternyata jauh lebih mudah dari apa yang ia kira, apalagi berat dari orang itu tidaklah sebear yang ia bayangkan, bahkan terlampau sangat ringan seperti anak yang tak sadarkan itu kurang makan. Berjalan dengan cepat, Roger pun langsung membawa anak temuannya tersebut untuk menuju rumah Rouge yang tidak jauh di sana.

"Rouge... kita memiliki tamu!" Teriak Roger ketika ia melihat sosok sang istri yang tengah berada di kebun bunganya melihat ke arah Roger.

* * *

Kegelapan yang selalu menghantuinya tersebut tidak pernah membuatnya takut maupun kehilangan jati dirinya sendiri. Jiwanya sudah lama disentuh oleh kegelapan semenjak ia masih kecil, bahkan sentuhan sihir dari Voldemort pun bisa dikatakan menjadi katalis yang membuat Harry menghiraukan keadaannya tersebut. Bayangan dan kegelapan adalah elemennya, keduanya telah lama menolong Harry ketika ia masih kecil. Ketika paman Vernon dan Bibi Petunia mengurungnya di dalam ruangan di bawah tangga rumah, teman satu-satunya yang ia miliki adalah kegelapan yang pekat, dan dari sana Harry pun mulai memahami kalau memiliki kegelapan sebagai elemen utama tidak berarti ia jahat seperti pangeran kegelapan yang bernama Voldemort itu. Harry tidak melihat dunia di balik kacamata hitam dan putih seperti kebanyakan orang-orang yang ia kenal, ia melihat dunia dari semua sisi yang ada sehingga ia tidak akan menghakimi orang-orang yang memihak kegelapan maupun pihak cahaya yang dielu-elukan oleh kementrian sihir beserta organisasi _The order of Phoenix_ yang didirikan oleh Dumbledore.

Bagaimana mungkin Harry bisa membenci kegelapan kalau kegelapan sendiri adalah salah satu faktor yang membangun dirinya dan bersanding dengan terangnya cahaya? Sebagai seorang _Shadow Mage_ pun Harry pun akan bertindak dalam zona netral yang telah ia pijak selama bertahun-tahun.

Kegelapan umum yang ia lihat pun sama nyamannya dengan kegelapan yang menyelimuti pemandangannya pada saat ini, bahkan karena itu Harry tidak merasakan rasa sakit satu pun meskipun ia tahu tubuhnya tengah terluka parah akibat lontaran sihir hebat yang Death lakukan untuk membawanya ke dunia baru.

 _Ada di mana aku sekarang ini?_ Tanya Harry dalam hati. Kedua matanya yang terasa berat tersebut tak dapat ia andalkan saat ini, terlebih sihir yang berasal dari Death tersebut begitu menyakitkan ketika menghantam tubuhnya dan melemparkannya ke tempat ia berada saat ini. Dalam hati Harry berharap tempat yang Death pilih bukanlah tempat yang penuh akan kegilaan dan menimbulkan kesusahan baginya, namun mengenal siapa Death sudah pasti makhluk itu sangat senang untuk mengirim Harry ke medan perang agar ia dapat mengumpulkan jiwa dari orang-orang yang mati, sesuai dengan nama pekerjaannya.

Tekanan yang begitu besar serta rasa sakit yang bersumber dari dadanya itu membuat tubuh Harry terlonjak kecil, memaksa pemud berambut hitam tersebut membuka matanya dan langsung terduduk di tempat ia berbaring sekarang ini. Cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan itu ia hiraukan kala ia merasakan sesuatu akan keluar dari dalam mulutnya, dan rasa besi yang terkumpul di dalam mulutnya pun langsung keluar sebelum Harry mampu menutup mulutnya menggunakan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Merlin..." Runtuk Harry, rupanya ia memuntahkan darah yang cukup banyak. Warna merah tersebut mengotori baju, mulut, dan tangannya, bahkan tidak sedikit pula yang muncrat di sprei tempat tidur ia berada saat ini.

Sebuah belaian lembut yang menyapa punggung kecilnya itu membuat Harry sedikit tenang meskipun nafas yang keluar dari tubuhnya terdengar begitu terburu, seperti ia baru saja melakukan marathon mengelilingi kota London berkali-kali. Tubuhnya terasa begitu letih dan jangan lupakan luar biasa sakit, Harry rasa ia ingin sekali tidur untuk selama-lamanya. Andai saja kondisi ini bisa membunuhnya pasti Harry akan mengadakan pesta di kehidupan selanjutnya bersama keluarga dan teman-temannya. Kondisi yang menyiksa seperti ini membuatnya mengerang kecil sebelum tubuhnya terjatuh lagi di atas tempat tidur.

Harry meringkuk dimana ia berbaring saat ini, tangan kanannya masih menutupi mulutnya dan kedua matanya pun kini terpejam begitu erat. Rasa sakit yang berkepanjangan itu terus Harry rasakan seiring dengan sihirnya yang menghantam tubuhnya dalam hitungan detik, membuat Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya sehingga ia tak akan berteriak keras ketika rasa sakit yang berasal dari inti sihirnya menumbuknya dengan begitu keras. Meskipun ia berada dalam awan penuh kesakitan yang mengakibatkan Harry tak mampu berpikir jernih, ia bisa merasakan sentuhan hangat dari sebuah tangan pada punggungnya dan suara-suara lembut yang menangkan dirinya. Sepertinya Harry tidak sendirian berada di ruangan tersebut, ia mungkin akan berterima kasih kepada mereka yang telah menolongnya tapi rasanya Harry akan menunggu untuk beberapa saat lamanya sampai tubuhnya benar-benar pulih dan rasa sakit yang berkepanjangan tersebut reda.

"Uggh..." Erang Harry yang masih berada dalam kesakitan, dalam hati Harry mengutuk Death berkali-kali karena sihir yang makhluk itu hantamkan padanya membuat tubuhnya terluka parah seperti ini. Bahkan tidak sedikit pula darah yang ia muntahkan beberapa saat yang lalu.

 _Merlin, aku akan menendang Death karena rasa sakit ini yang ia berikan padaku. Aku berani bersumpah kalau Death itu sebenarnya membenciku!_

Teriakan serta kutukan yang ingin Harry ucapkan itu terpaksa ia tahan, ia terlalu sibuk untuk mengatasi rasa sakit parah yang ia rasakan ketimbang berucap secara verbal dan menghabiskan energinya.

Sebuah hantaman yang begitu besar tiba-tiba ia rasakan dari dalam, menumbuk inti sihir serta jantungnya secara bersamaan. Hal itu membuat Harry memuntahkan darah pada bantalnya serta membuatnya membuka kedua matanya dengan lebar, dan sedetik kemudian ia pun kembali tidak sadarkan diri. Lagi-lagi kegelapan yang menari-nari dalam penglihatannya pun memekat, membuai Harry untuk kembali masuk ke dalamnya tanpa ada halangan yang jelas maupun mengetahui sampai kapan ia akan terbuai.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca

Author: Sky


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter adalah milik J.K. Rowlings sementara One Piece milik Eiichiro Oda. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari penulisan fanfic ini

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, MoD! Harry, typo, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure, Family

* * *

 **THE IMMORTAL GUARDIAN**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

Kedua kalinya Harry terbangun, hanya bayangan samar yang ia lihat. Di samping itu cahaya yang masuk ke dalam kamar tempatnya berbaring juga terlalu terang ketika mereka jatuh ke dalam penglihatannya, sampai-sampai Harry harus menutup kedua kelopak matanya lagi untuk menyamarkan sinar tersebut agar tidak membuat matanya sakit. Badannya terasa sangat sakit, rasanya seperti ia baru saja dihantam oleh sekumpulan gajah Afrika tanpa ada jeda sedikit pun atau mungkin berduel selama 20 jam tanpa ada istirahat dari kedua peduel. Singkat kata, tubuh serta jiwanya terasa sangat lelah dan hal terbesar yang ingin Harry lakukan adalah tidur untuk menghilangkan perasaan tak nyaman tersebut. Keinginannya untuk tidur memang kuat, namun tekatnya untuk tidak berdiam diri begitu saja justru jauh lebih kuat daripada keinginannya, sehingga Harry pun mau tidak mau beranjak dari tempatnya semula.

Menyebalkan sekali, pikir Harry seraya dirinya menyalahkan Death yang membuatnya seperti ini. Ia tidak marah saat Death mengambil jiwa orang-orang yang Harry sayangi (mengingat karena itu adalah waktu mereka untuk pergi), bahkan Harry pun tak akan marah bila Death memutuskan untuk mengambil nyawanya saat ini (melihat tujuan terbesar Harry adalah meninggalkan dunia ini dengan tenang agar ia bisa bergabung dengan orang-orang yang ia cintai), namun Harry akan marah bila Death melemparkannya ke tempat lain dengan rasa sakit yang sangat parah seperti sekarang ini. Pada kenyataannya ia tidak masalah dengan dilempar ke tempat lain, namun disini Harry bukanlah seorang masokis yang mendapatkan rasa nikmat karena kesakitan melanda tubuhnya. Tidak, kalau ada istilah baru yang tepat untuk melambangkan siapa Harry maka sang _Shadow Mage_ tersebut akan memilih kata sadis ketimbang masokis.

 _Seharusnya makhluk sialan itu memberiku peringatan dulu sebelum ia menendangku ke sini. Dan jangan lupakan tentang menguras sihir serta tenagaku sampai rasanya aku tak bisa bergerak. Kalau nanti aku bertemu dengan si sialan Death itu, akan aku pastikan ia memohon untuk segera kuhabisi._ Runtuk Harry dalam hati. _Balas dendam pada Death adalah hal utama yang harus aku lakukan bila kita bertemu lagi._

Kembali ke dalam permasalahan utama, Harry tidak tahu akan dimana dirinya sekarang ini. Death tidak memberinya info apapun selain ia ingin menuntun Harry ke tempat baru, dan pada kenyataannya ia pun sekarang berada di tempat asing tanpa ada persiapan apapun. Hanya tubuh dan jiwanya di tempat ini, tanpa ada informasi yang akurat mengenai tempat baru ini serta bahaya apa saja yang harus Harry hindari nanti. Kalau Harry bertemu dengan Death lagi, ingatkan dia untuk menendang tubuh tengkorak sialan itu sampai ia tak mampu untuk duduk lagi.

Kedua tangan pemuda berambut hitam tersebut meremas sprei tempat tidur tempatnya berbaring saat ini. Berada di atas tempat tidur berarti ia ada di sebuah rumah, kemungkinan besar seseorang menolongnya ketika Harry tak sadarkan diri entah mulai kapan. Dengan perlahan Harry pun membuka kelopak matanya dan melihat ada dimana ia berada saat ini.

Kamar tempatnya berbaring bisa dikatakan lumayan besar, barang yang ada di sana juga tidak terlalu banyak, sehingga Harry bisa mengatakan tempat ini adalah kamar tamu milik sang pemilik rumah. Siapapun orang yang telah menyelamatkannya Harry harus berterimakasih kepada orang tersebut, bahkan orang itu pun mau repot-repot menampung orang asing macam Harry selama beberapa Harry ketika ia tak sadarkan diri. Merasakan energinya sudah cukup terkumpul, pemuda yang memiliki julukan _Master of Death_ tersebut akhirnya menurunkan kedua kakinya dari tempat tidur, menginjakkan lantai dingin yang bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit kakinya tanpa berjengit sedikit pun.

Harry pun berdiri, ia membiarkan selimut yang tadi menyelimuti tubuhnya terjatuh di atas lantai seraya ia melangkah untuk menjauh dari tempatnya berbaring selama beberapa hari. Pemuda itu menoleh ke beberapa arah sebelum kedua mata emerald miliknya menatap lautan luas yang tergambar dari balik jendela yang ada di sana, sepertinya rumah tempat Harry berdiam selama beberapa hari ini berada tidak jauh dari bibir tebing yang menjorok ke arah lautan. Menarik, pikirnya singkat seraya berjalan menuju ke ambang pintu.

Tangannya yang siap menggenggam gerendel pintu pun berhenti tatkala daun pintu tersebut terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang wanita berambut ikal berdiri di hadapannya. Sepasang mata emerald milik Harry dan warna coklat gelap milik wanita itu pun bertemu, keduanya saling bertukar pandang untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum sang wanita tersebut memberikan sebuah senyuman tipis kepada Harry.

"Syukurlah kau sudah siuman, aku sangat khawatir melihat kau tidak sadar juga selama seminggu ini," ujar wanita itu dengan lembut, ada senyuman tulus yang terukir di wajah cantiknya ketika ia mengatakan hal itu kepada Harry.

Harry yang tidak tahu harus merespon apa terhadap perkataan wanita itu sehingga ia pun hanya bisa diam membisu, tak memberikan komentar. Kedua matanya terus melihat wanita itu untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum kedua kakinya menuntun tubuhnya untuk mundur sesaat, memberi celah kepada wanita berambut ikal tersebut untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. Saat Harry melihat dengan jelas, ia menemukan kalau wanita tersebut tengah memegang sebuah nampan berisi semangkuk bubur panas dan segelas air putih, kemungkinan besar makanan itu untuk Harry.

"Selama seminggu?" Tanya Harry setelah dua menit lamanya membisu. Kedua matanya melebar untuk beberapa saat lamanya ketika perkataan wanita itu membuat otaknya bekerja.

Sesungguhnya Harry tidak terlalu terkejut kalau ia tak sadarkan diri selama berhari-hari mengingat sihirnya terkuras habis. Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut memiliki teori kalau Death memang menggunakan sihirnya untuk melempar Harry ke dimensi ini, sehingga untuk mengganti sihir yang telah menghilang dari dalam tubuhnya pun Harry harus beristirahat selama mungkin sampai parameter sihirnya kembali normal. Dan melihat keadaannya sekarang ini, Harry sangat yakin kalau sihirnya belum pulih seperti pada umumnya, hanya saja ia merasa berterima kasih pada tubuhnya yang mampu bertahan dalam situasi yang sangat ekstrem seperti sekarang ini. Harry sangat beruntung dirinya tidak tertidur selama sepuluh tahun karena itu, hal yang terakhir ini pernah ia alami ratusan tahun yang lalu.

Menyadari kalau wanita yang mengajaknya bicara itu tengah menatapnya, Harry pun membuyarkan lamunannya untuk kembali fokus pada wanita itu.

"Iya, kami menemukanmu terdampar di lautan dekat sini dan sejak saat itu kau terus tidur tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan bangun. Dan terakhir kau mau tersadar, ada banyak darah yang kau muntahkan sebelum kau tertidur lagi, Tuan," jawab wanita itu dengan lembut, tangan kanannya mengisyaratkan pada Harry untuk mendekat. "Itu dua hari yang lalu."

Perkataan wanita itu mengingatkan Harry akan rasa sakit yang ia derita tempo hari yang lalu, dan bila semuanya itu benar maka sihirnya memang benar berada di tingkat nol, tidak heran kalau hal itu mempengaruhi kondisi fisiknya. Harry mengangguk dalam diam, ia pun mulai mendekati sosok lembut wanita itu setelah dirinya memastikan wanita itu tidak akan melukainya. Harry pun mengambil tempat duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, tepat berada di hadapan wanita tersebut yang telah duduk di sebuah kursi.

"Harry," gumam Harry singkat, kedua mata hijau emeraldnya tersebut dengan tenang menatap wanita tersebut, membuat sang wanita sedikit terkejut.

"Eh?"

Tersenyum singkat melihat reaksi lugu itu, Harry pun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Namaku adalah Harry, nona. Dan kurasa akan lebih baik kalau kau memanggilku dengan nama itu ketimbang dengan sebutan Tuan," lanjut Harry. "Terlebih aku tidaklah terlalu tua untuk disebut sebagai 'Tuan'."

Ucapan singkat yang diselingi oleh senyum tipis dari Harry itu membuat wanita muda tersebut tercengang. Sesungguhnya Harry sudah cukup tua disebut sebagai "Tuan" mengingat berapa usianya sekarang ini, hanya saja ia terlalu sensitif untuk mengakuinya.

Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut mengucapkan terima kasih kepada wanita itu saat ia menerima semangkuk bubur hangat dari wanita tersebut. Selama seminggu ia tertidur dan tidak makan apapun, jadi mencium aroma bubur yang cukup menggiurkan itu membuat perut Harry berbunyi, meminta Harry untuk segera mengisinya. Bunyi dari perutnya yang terdengar setelahnya tentu membuat wanita muda yang ada di hadapannya tersebut tersenyum maklum, hal yang wajar terjadi bagi orang yang sudah seminggu tidak makan, sekiranya Harry merasa berterimakasih pada entitas apapun karena wanita tersebut tidak membuat lelucon mengenai dilema kelaparannya. Ia mengambil sendok yang tersedia di sana dan setelahnya langsung melahap bubur tersebut dengan rakus, rasanya enak dan Harry semakin beringas menyantap makanan yang dihidangkan oleh tuan rumahnya.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya," kata Harry lagi setelah ia menyelesaikan semangkuk bubur yang ada di atas pangkuannya, dan ia pun sekali lagi berterimakasih kepada wanita itu ketika ia menyodorkan segelas air putih kepada Harry yang langsung pemuda itu sambut dengan senang hati.

Semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih sudah cukup untuk mengisi perut kosongnya, setidaknya sekarang ini ia sudah tak merasa lapar lagi seperti beberapa saat yang lalu, dan ketika semuanya sudah berakhir barulah Harry dapat berpikir dengan jernih.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, ada di mana aku sekarang ini?" tanya Harry, tatapan netralnya bertemu dengan milik sang wanita muda itu untuk beberapa saat lamanya.

"Kau ada di rumahku, Harry, di pulau Baterilla yang ada di South Blue," jawab wanita itu. "Namaku adalah Portgas D. Rouge, kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama Rouge, Harry."

 _Baterilla? South Blue? Ada di mana itu? Apa mungkin South Blue itu adalah nama lain dari Samudera Atlantik atau Samudera Pasifik?_ Tanya Harry dalam hati, secara tidak sadar pemuda berambut hitam tersebut menyandarkan jari tangan kanannya di bawah dagu saat ia berpikir.

Empat pertanyaan yang mengganggu pikirannya itu serasa menggelitik, sebuah nama aneh yang tak pernah Harry dengar sebelumnya itu tentu membuatnya penasaran dan memunculkan sebuah pertanyaan baru yang berupa ada di mana ia sebenarnya saat ini. Kelihatannya Harry benar-benar ada di tempat yang sangat jauh dari rumah, meskipun ia memang menginginkan itu melihat ia tak ada urusan lagi di dunianya namun ia juga tak mau menyeberang ke dimensi lain tanpa ada pengetahuan yang cukup mengenai tempat baru tersebut. Andai saja Death memberinya pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu sebelum ia melemparkan Harry ke sini, tapi menyalahkan Death dan menyesali masa lalu bukanlah gayanya mengingat ia juga salah karena tak mau bertanya pada makhluk itu.

Tersenyum kecil karena menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri dalam hati, ia berusaha untuk bersikap netral lagi meski hal itu sedikit sulit. Kala ia melihat ke depan, Harry menemukan Rouge balik memandangnya dengan sebuah kecemasan yang terlihat di balik mata kecoklatan milik wanita itu. Harry mengedipkan kedua kelopak matanya tak mengerti, ia tidak paham kenapa Rouge terlihat khawatir padanya yang tak lebih dari tamu tidak diundang yang bertandang ke dalam rumahnya.

"Rouge?" Panggil Harry dengan kalem.

Panggilan nama yang Harry berikan tersebut mengembalikan kesadaran wanita berambut ikal tersebut, Rouge tersenyum kecil melihat sosok pemuda itu yang balik memandangnya.

"Tak apa. Aku hanya khawatir saja karena kau termenung cukup lama setelah aku memberitahumu tentang tempat ini," jawab Rouge, wanita itu mengambil mangkuk kosong yang ada di pangkuan Harry sebelum meletakkannya ke atas nampan yang tadi ia letakkan di atas meja dipan. "Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Harry? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

Sungguh Harry tak mengerti dengan wanita yang bernama Portgas D. Rouge ini. Keduanya baru saja bertemu tapi kelihatannya Rouge mengkhawatirkannya hanya karena Harry termenung setelah Rouge memberitahunya mengenai keberadaan Harry saat ini, di pulau kecil dengan geografi yang Harry tidak ketahui. Mungkin ini adalah sifat wanita itu, Harry menyimpulkannya tanpa tanggung-tanggung sebelum ia mengangguk kecil.

Bertanya pada Rouge mengenai dunia ini kelihatannya adalah pilihan yang bagus daripada bertanya pada Death. Pilihan pertama yang Harry pikirkan sebenarnya adalah memanggil Death untuk muncul ke hadapannya, lalu memerah semua informasi yang bisa ia dapatkan dari Death mengenai dunia ini, hanya saja pilihan tersebut langsung Harry singkirkan melihat ia sendiri sedikit masih kesal terhadap Death. Melemparkan Harry ke dunia ini tanpa sepengetahuannya mungkin masih bisa ia maafkan, namun menggunakan sihir Harry sampai membuatnya tak sadarkan diri selama seminggu seperti apa yang Death lakukan itu tentu membuat Harry marah. Andai saja tindakan itu membunuh Harry, pasti Harry tak akan marah seperti ini. Pilihan memanggil Death memang telah ia singkirkan, dan hal ini juga dikarenakan kemunculan Rouge yang berperan sebagai tuan rumah di sini.

Harry tak merasakan aura jahat maupun sinis di sekeliling Rouge, sangat jelas kalau wanita ini adalah wanita yang baik sehingga ia tak akan ragu untuk bertanya pada Rouge. Terlebih menjadi penduduk daerah ini pasti membuat Rouge mengetahui informasi mengenai dunia ini.

"Rouge, apa kau memiliki peta mengenai dunia ini? Secara global saja tak masalah," pinta Harry.

"Tentu aku memilikinya, tapi untuk apa?" Rouge balik bertanya pada Harry, jelas sekali terlihat kalau wanita itu tidak mengerti akan maksud Harry.

Hari menimang-nimang jawabannya untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia memberikan sebuah jawaban dari pertanyaan yang Rouge lontarkan tadi. Akan aneh jadinya bila Harry terlampau jujur kepada wanita itu, ia tak ingin Rouge menganggapnya sebagai orang gila karena ia tak mengetahui letak geografi tempat ini, oleh karena itu Harry menberikan jawaban setengah ambigu yang tidak jelas akan kejujuran maupun kebohongannya.

"Aku belum pernah mendengar tentang Pulau Baterilla sebelumnya. Mungkin kalau aku melihat peta dunia, aku akan tahu dimana aku berada sekarang ini dan berapa jauh aku terseret sampai ke tempat ini," Harry menatap Rouge kala ia menjawab pertanyaan itu, nadanya ia netralkan sementara senyuman tipis masih terpatri di bibirnya. "Jadi, bisakah aku melihat peta milikmu itu?"

Harry melihat wajah wanita itu tidak terselimut kecurigaan sama sekali, bahkan wanita itu terkesan mempercayai ucapan yang Harry lontarkan tadi, dan entah karena apa pemuda tersebut sedikit dilanda perasaan gundah yang bernama penyesalan karena tidak memberikan jawaban jujur. Namun, untuk bertahan hidup di tempat yang belum pernah Harry ketahui ia harus menggunakan inner Slytherin miliknya, dan meskipun Harry menginginkan kematian terjadi pada dirinya tapi ia tidaklah bodoh untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan kebodohan. Tidak, itu tak akan terjadi.

Pemuda itu tak beranjak dari tempat duduknya di pinggir tempat tidur, bahkan ia tak bereaksi saat Rouge berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil sesuatu dari rak buku yang ada di dekat Harry, kelihatannya apa yang Rouge ambil adalah beberapa lembaran kertas, mungkin sebuah peta yang terlipat. Dan dugaan yang Harry miliki ternyata benar, benda yang Rouge ambil dari rak buku adalah sebuah peta dunia saat wanita itu membeberkannya di pangkuan Harry.

"Lihat, kau berada di sini, Harry," disini Rouge menunjuk sebuah pulau kecil yang tergambar di atas peta. Dalam peta itu terdapat banyak pulau yang tergambar, namun tidak satupun terlihat familiar bagi Harry, bahkan nama lautannya pun juga sangat asing. "Pulau Baterilla berada di lautan South Blue, salah satu dari empat laut yang ada di dunia. Secara umum orang-orang mengetahui kalau di dunia ini ada empat buah lautan, mereka adalah East Blue, West Blue, South Blue, dan North Blue."

"Empat?" Tanya Harry memastikan, kedua matanya kembali menatap Rouge dan menemukan wanita itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Meski kelihatannya sangat meyakinkan, tapi Harry menemukan kejanggalan. "Kalau di dunia ini ada empat samudera yang kau sebutkan tadi, Rouge, lalu kenapa di peta ini ada tiga lautan lagi?"

* * *

 _Anak ini sungguh tajam,_ pikir wanita yang bernama Portgas D. Rouge kala ia memperhatikan pemuda misterius yang bernama Harry tersebut. Rouge bukanlah seorang bajak laut maupun seorang angkatan laut, sehingga ia tak akan menghakimi siapa Harry yang sebenarnya maupun alasan kenapa ia bisa terdampar di pulau kecil tempat Rouge tinggal.

Roger membawa Harry ke rumahnya, dan selama seminggu lebih baik Rouge dan Roger telah merawat Harry sampai ia sadar sekarang ini. Pemuda itu, meski ia terlihat seperti seorang bangsawan ia tak memiliki aura kejam maupun congkak yang menyelimutinya, secara umum Rouge dapat menyimpulkan kalau Harry adalah orang yang baik, atau mungkin anak itu tengah kehilangan ingatannya sehingga ia tak bisa mengakses kepribadiannya yang sebenarnya. Rouge adalah orang yang dapat menilai seseorang dengan baik, dan Harry ia nilai sebagai orang baik dalam sekali lihat, oleh karena itu ia memberikan jamuan yang ramah seperti ini. Meskipun Rouge bersikap ramah, wanita itu melarang Roger untuk bertemu dengan Harry, bagaimana pun juga Roger adalah kriminal yang kepalanya tengah dicari oleh pemerintahan dunia. Ia tak bisa mengambil risiko besar seperti itu meskipun Rouge tahu kalau Roger telah mengambil keputusan untuk menyerahkan diri kepada angkatan laut, hanya saja sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat.

Kembali pada hal yang terjadi sekarang ini, Rouge mau tak mau tersenyum saat Harry menunjukkan ketajamannya dalam menganalisa. Kelihatannya pemuda berambut hitam ini tinggal di bawah batu sampai ia tak mengetahui geografi umum di tempat ini, bahkan Rouge yakin kalau Harry tak tahu kalau tempat ini dipenuhi oleh bajak laut, angkatan laut, dan semacamnya.

Tak mau membuat tamunya bertanya-tanya dalam diam lebih lama lagi, serta untuk menghindarkan Rouge untuk berpikiran aneh, maka wanita itu pun menjawab hipotesa yang Harry berikan tadi.

"Secara umum penduduk dunia yang bukan bajak laut, angkatan laut, maupun pemerintahan dunia hanya mengetahui kalau di dunia ini hanya memiliki empat lautan besar," disini Rouge menghiraukan tatapan penuh tanda tanya yang Harry lemparkan padanya. Rouge pun meneruskan kalimatnya, "Sedikit yang orang-orang ketahui, di tempat ini terdapat tujuh lautan dimana tiga yang terakhir dikenal sebagai lautan paling berbahaya. Grand line adalah lautan pertama yang dipisahkan oleh _Reverse Mountain_ , tempat ini dikenal sebagai kuburan para bajak laut karena kondisinya yang sangat berbahaya. Namun, bagi orang-orang yang tahu akan seluk-beluknya, Grand Line dikenal dengan sebutan _Paradise._

"Setelah Grand Line, lautan kedua yang perlu kau ketahui adalah Calm Belt, Harry. Tempat yang sangat berbahaya, di tempat ini tidak ada angin yang akan menuntun kapalmu untuk berlayar, dan lautan yang bernama Calm Belt pun dikenal sebagai tempat tinggal bagi Sea King. Lautan yang ketiga adalah New World," disini Rouge mengembangkan senyumannya, wanita itu mau tidak mau merasa bahagia mengingat cerita yang Roger berikan padanya mengenai pengalamannya mengarungi New World. "New World adalah lautan paling berbahaya yang pernah ada di dunia ini, hanya mereka yang tangguh dapat mengarunginya. New World adalah Grand Line lapisan kedua yang dipisahkan oleh Red Line."

Mengalihkan pandangannya dari peta dunia yang terbentang di atas pangkuan Harry, Rouge pun menatap pemuda yang terlihat tidak lebih dari berusia dua puluh tahun tersebut. Rouge menemukan Harry tengah termenung, sepertinya ia masih menyerap penjelasan yang Rouge berikan padanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Merasa penasaran dengan siapa Harry yang sebenarnya, wanita yang menyandang marga Portgas tersebut akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada pemuda itu.

"Harry, kalau boleh aku tahu... kau berasal dari mana?" Tanya Rouge, nadanya sedikit ragu dan begitu pula dengan emosi yang menyelimuti dirinya. Ia takut kalau Harry adalah seorang bangsawan atau mungkin seorang _Celestial Dragon_.

Pemuda yang bernama Harry itu tampak tenang, bahkan sedikit emosi pun tak terlihat dari wajahnya ketika ia mendengar pertanyaan yang Rouge lontarkan padanya. Hal ini membuat Rouge sedikit khawatir.

"Aku... " kata-kata pemuda itu terpotong, sebuah keraguan pun terdengar pada perkataan itu. Rouge melihat Harry memijat keningnya untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum ia mulai melanjutkan jawabannya. "Aku berasal dari tempat yang sangat jauh dari sini."

Jawaban itu membuat Rouge sedikit kecewa, tapi wanita itu hanya bisa menelan kekecewaannya saat itu karena ia tak mau memaksa Harry untuk memberitahunya akan darimana ia berasal bila Harry sendiri tak menginginkan Rouge untuk tahu. Yang bisa Rouge lakukan saat ini hanyalah tersenyum kecil.

"Begitu..." gumam Rouge, senyumannya yang meredup tadi kini kembali terang sebelum ia berdiri dari kursinya. "Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk memberitahuku kalau kau tak menginginkan hal itu, Harry."

Harry, nama pemuda berambut hitam tersebut, melebarkan kedua matanya setengah terkejut dengan pernyataan yang Rouge berikan padanya. Tidak banyak orang yang sepengertian seperti Rouge, biasanya orang-orang akan memaksakan diri mereka untuk mengetahui urusan orang lain dan akan bertindak drastis sampai pertanyaan mereka terjawab. Hal ini tentu sangat berbeda dengan Portgas D. Rouge, ia berpendapat kalau semua orang berhak untuk menyembunyikan masa lalu mereka bila mereka tak ingin orang lain mengetahuinya. Hanya waktu yang bisa memberitahu, sampai kepercayaan orang itu terjalin maka ia harus bersabar. Tidak masalah bagi Rouge.

Keterkejutan yang Harry berikan pada Rouge itu kini berubah menjadi sebuah kekaleman singkat, membuat senyuman tipis dan penuh akan terima kasih muncul di bibir Harry.

"Terima kasih, Rouge,"

"Sama-sama, Harry," balas Rouge dengan ramah.

Dengan nampan yang berisi mangkuk bubur dan gelas air kosong, Rouge pun keluar dari dalam kamar Harry. Selain ia ingin berbicara dengan Roger, ia juga ingin memberi Harry waktu untuk beristirahat lagi.

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu untuk beristirahat, Harry. Kalau kau ingin mengganti piyamamu, aku sudah menyiapkan baju ganti di dalam lemari," kata Rouge.

Harry pun memberikan anggukan singkat, menyetujui saran yang Rouge berikan padanya.

* * *

Dua jam pun berlalu setelah Harry bertemu dengan Rouge. Wanita itu sungguh baik kepada Harry, padahal pemuda itu tidak lebih dari orang asing yang ia temukan terdampar di pulau ini. Sepertinya koleksi orang baik di dunia ini tidaklah langka seperti apa yang Harry pikirkan sebelumnya. Menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir perasaan aneh itu, Harry pun kini kembali fokus pada informasi yang sudah ia terima dari Rouge.

Tempat ini sungguh jauh berbeda dengan tempat asal Harry, jadi mengatakan kalau ia berasal dari tempat yang sangat jauh tidak sepenuhnya salah mengingat itu adalah kebenaran yang ada. Dunia dimana Harry berada saat ini tidak memiliki sihir alami yang mengalir seperti tempat Harry yang dulu, meski demikian Harry berterima kasih karena ia masih dapat menggunakan sihirnya. Dari apa yang ia korek dari Death, tempat ini seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dan seratus kali lipat jauh lebih berbahaya dari tempat Harry berasal. Harry memejamkan kedua matanya, ia mencoba mengingat perkataan yang Death lontarkan padanya ketika ia memanggil makhluk itu ke hadapannya dan Harry memaksa Death untuk mengatakan apa yang ia ketahui mengenai tempat ini.

" _Master menginginkan tidur abadi sebagai keinginan terakhirnya, jadi saya mengirim anda ke salah satu dimensi yang seratus kali lipat berbahaya dari dunia asal Master. Seperti yang telah Master ketahui dari wanita yang bernama Portgas D. Rouge, tempat ini terdiri dari pulau-pulau yang terpencar dalam tujuh lautan besar. East Blue, South Blue, North Blue, West Blue, Grand Line atau Paradise, Calm Belt, dan New World. Di tempat ini tidak ada yang namanya penyihir atau sihir, Master Harry, sebagai ganti dari semua itu orang-orang di tempat ini menggunakan buah setan dan Haki sebagai sumber kekuatan. Master Harry, anda adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menggunakan sihir, namun sebagai gantinya anda tak akan bisa menelan buah setan maupun menggunakan Haki."_

Pertukaran yang adil menurut Harry, dan sekiranya Harry tak akan rugi ia tidak bisa memakan buah setan melihat ia jauh menyukai berenang daripada tidak. Terlebih lagi sihir bisa ia gunakan untuk melakukan apapun ketimbang memiliki kemampuan penghancur seperti itu. Satu dari beberapa hal yang Harry ketahui dari Death adalah strata sosial di tempat ini. Berbeda dengan tempatnya berasal dimana manusia dibedakan sebagai penyihir dan muggle, tempat ini jauh berbeda dari itu semua. Mereka yang tinggal di tempat ini dibedakan sebagai bajak laut, pasukan revolusi, pemerintahan dunia dan angkatan laut, bangsawan, dan rakyat biasa.

Harry sedikit heran dengan keberadaan bajak laut yang ada di tempat ini, kelihatannya keberadaan bajak laut adalah hal yang umum, sepertinya Harry ingin tahu seperti apa bajak laut yang ada di tempat ini. Selain bajak laut, Harry juga heran dengan keberadaan bangsawan yang menurutnya sangat menjijikkan, terutama bagi para bangsawan yang memiliki julukan _Celestial Dragon_ tersebut. Dari apa yang ia dengar dari Death, mereka yang disebut sebagai _Celestial Dragon_ adalah anak-anak pendiri dari pemerintahan dunia. Mereka bebas melakukan apapun sesuka mereka, bahkan tidak ada hukum yang bisa mengikat mereka. _Celestial Dragon_ adalah hukum, bahkan perbudakan di tempat ini diizinkan.

"Benar-benar tempat yang mengerikan," gumam Harry untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Meskipun demikian, Harry berpikir kalau ia akan menikmati hidupnya yang baru. Dengan marabahaya yang cukup besar di tempat ini, kemungkinan Harry untuk mendapatkan keinginan terbesarnya meningkat drastis. Mungkin di tempat ini ada orang yang bisa mengabulkan keinginan Harry, atau mungkin Harry sendiri yang akan menemukan jawabannya. Harry Potter adalah orang yang tidak takut akan kematian, bahkan ia menerima kematian itu saat pertama kali mantra pembunuh yang Voldemort lemparkan padanya mengenai tubuhnya. Dan karena ia menerima kematian dengan senyuman yang terkembang serta ia berhasil memiliki ketiga Hollow, Harry pun terpilih sebagai _Master of Death_ setelah perang dunia sihir yang terakhir berakhir.

" _Kita harus hidup tanpa ada penyesalan. Keputusan apapun yang kita ambil, itu semua adalah yang terbaik,"_ kalimat terakhir yang Ginny utarakan itu terngiang kembali dalam benak Harry, dan sampai saat ini Harry pun masih berpegang teguh dengan kata-kata mendiang istrinya. Betapa Harry sangat merindukan kehadiran Ginny di sisinya, namun seperti perkataan itu Harry pun menerima kepergian Ginny dengan lapang dada.

Informasi yang diberikan oleh Death sangat berguna bagi Harry, bahkan ia pun sudah memperkirakan kalau Death memang mengetahui semua seluk beluk yang ada di tempat ini meskipun secara nyata Harry sendiri harus mencaritahunya. Tidak masalah bagi pemuda itu, setidaknya ia sudah menemukan gambaran yang bagus maka Harry pun bisa melangkah maju ke depan. Pemuda itu tersenyum dengan spekulatif yang ia pikirkan sendiri, andai saja Hermione masih hidup dan wanita itu melihat pemikiran Harry sampai sejauh ini pasti wanita itu akan bangga padanya. Kelihatannya semakin banyak usianya bertambah, Harry menjadi semakin bijak saja, bahkan kata kekanakan yang sempat Hermione utarakan kepadanya menjadi jauh darinya.

Tersenyum getir akan ingatan sahabat lamanya itu, Harry pun beranjak dari tempatnya duduk di atas tempat tidur sebelum ia melambaikan tangan kanannya ke samping. Dengan bantuan sihir yang ia perintahkan, jendela kamar yang ada di sana pun terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan pemandangan lautan luas yang terbentang di sana serta membiarkan udara segar yang sedikit asin masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

Rasanya damai sekali ketika ia merasakan angin laut menerpa wajahnya saat ia berdiri di ambang jendela, menatap cakrawala serta lautan yang ada di luar sana. Dari apa yang Harry ketahui, kebanyakan orang menjadi bajak laut karena mereka ingin hidup dengan bebas tanpa ada aturan yang mengekang mereka, dan lautan lepas yang ada di penjuru horizon pun menawarkan tempat bagi orang-orang ini. Tidak heran kalau banyak orang berbondong-bondong untuk menjadi bajak laut. Memikirkan hal itu, Harry pun sempat bertanya-tanya apa ia ingin menjadi bajak laut melihat ia harus tinggal di sini untuk beberapa saat lamanya, tapi secepat pertanyaan itu muncul maka cepat pula hilangnya. Harry menepis pertanyaan itu dari kepalanya.

Bajak laut mungkin adalah orang yang sangat bebas, namun gaya kehidupan mereka tidaklah cocok dengan heran. Bahkan tanpa menjadi bajak laut pun Harry adalah orang yang bebas, siapa yang mau mengekang _Master of Death?_ Tidak ada, bahkan Death saja takhluk di hadapannya dan tak berani memberinya perintah yang tidak disukai oleh Harry. Detik itu juga Harry pun memutuskan untuk tidak menjadi bajak laut di dunia ini meskipun pada nantinya Harry akan berkelana di lautan lepas pula.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu pun memejamkan kedua matanya untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Keputusannya sudah bulat, ia tak akan menjadi bajak laut maupun menghubungkan dirinya dengan pemerintahan dunia meski mereka memiliki kunci untuk mengakhiri kehidupan abadi yang Harry miliki. Iya, ini adalah keputusan yang tepat dan bisa Harry ambil pada saat ini.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca serial ini. Dan terima kasih pula kepada teman-teman yang sudah memfavoritkan, memfollow, dan mereview serial ini.

Author: Sky


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter adalah milik J.K. Rowlings sementara One Piece milik Eiichiro Oda. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari penulisan fanfic ini

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, MoD! Harry, character death, typo, etc

Rating: T

Pairing: Roger x Rouge

Genre: Adventure, Family

* * *

 **THE IMMORTAL GUARDIAN**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

Potter Harry adalah laki-laki yang sangat aneh menurut Roger, ia menyimpulkan pemikiran itu sejak ia menemukan Harry tak sadarkan diri di pantai pulau Baterilla serta membiarkan pemuda itu berada dalam perawatan Rouge selama seminggu. Bukan tanpa alasan julukan tersebut melekat pada Harry, bahkan Roger berani bertaruh kalau ia bertanya kepada Rouge mengenai pemikirannya terhadap tamu baru mereka pasti wanita itu akan setuju padanya, Potter Harry itu aneh. Sebulan sejak pemuda misterius tersebut tersadar dari tidur panjangnya, Roger memperhatikan kalau Harry itu berbeda dari orang-orang kebanyakan yang pernah ia temui dalam perjalannya. Harry memilih untuk tinggal bersama dengan Rouge dalam gubuk kecil milik wanita itu ketimbang pergi seperti kebanyakan orang setelah mereka tersadar untuk mencari jawaban akan pertanyaan yang mereka miliki, dan Roger juga memperhatikan kalau Rouge dengan senang hati membiarkan Harry untuk tinggal dengan wanita itu. Yang membuat Roger semakin bertanya-tanya adalah mengapa Harry tidak segera pergi dari pulau itu kalau ia memiliki tempat tinggal, Roger menduga kalau Harry sebenarnya adalah kriminal yang kabur dari pemerintahan dunia dan angkatan laut, sehingga menetap di pulau kecil macam Baterilla adalah hal terbaik yang ia lakukan untuk menghindari kericuhan akan statusnya. Tapi, apa benar kalau Potter Harry adalah seorang kriminal? Roger tidak percaya akan hal itu sebelum ia membuktikannya sendiri, yang ia pikirkan itu masih sebuah dugaan saja. Tidak hanya ia tak pernah melihat poster buronan atas gambar serta nama Harry, tapi pemuda itu terlihat terlalu kalem untuk menjadi seorang penjahat, bahkan kelihatannya saja Harry tak sanggup untuk melukai lalat sekalipun.

Hal tersebut bukan hanya alasan mengapa Roger mengatakan Harry itu aneh. Pemuda itu terlampau normal bila ia menjadi seorang penjahat, sangat normal dalam tingkah lakunya sehingga Roger sendiri sedikit mengalami kesulitan untuk melihat karakteristik dari orang itu. Roger telah memprediksikan kalau Harry akan bersikap aneh dan bertindak layaknya orang yang menyimpan banyak misteri dalam hidupnya, namun teorinya yang terakhir ini berlalu begitu saja melihat tingkah laku yang normal dari Harry. Pemuda itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mencurigakan, bahkan semakin lama Roger mengamati Harry rasanya seperti Roger tengah mengamati seorang tetangga yang tinggal di perumahan yang normal dalam waktu lama. Meskipun Harry bersikap normal dan Roger tak bisa memprediksikan siapa dia sebenarnya, laki-laki itu berani bertaruh kalau Harry adalah orang yang berbahaya, dan insting Roger itu jarang salah.

Roger tidak tahu apakah ini adalah karakteristik yang normal bagi Harry atau mungkin hal ini tidak lebih dari akting saja, tapi apapun itu Roger tak akan lengah bila ia berada di dekat Harry. Pemuda itu sewaktu-waktu bisa melukai Rouge.

"Selamat pagi, Roger-san," sebuah suara yang menyapanya terdengar begitu dekat dengannya, membuat Roger hampir terlonjak dari tempatnya duduk di atas dermaga dan hampir saja membuatnya terjungkal ke laut yang ada di bawahnya. Bagaimana Kenbunshoku Haki miliknya gagal mendetek keberadaan Harry masih menjadi tanda tanya, mungkin ini dikarenakan Roger terlalu fokus pada pikirannya.

Laki-laki yang mendapatkan julukan sebagai raja bajak laut itu menoleh dan menemukan subjek yang tengah mengganggu pikirannya sejak sebulan terakhir ini tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Pemuda yang bernama Potter Harry itu terlihat begitu normal dengan keranjang piknik yang ada di kedua tangannya, dan jangan lupakan senyum lugunya yang mampu membuat orang berpikiran kalau Harry adalah makhluk tak berbahaya serta tak mampu melukai apapun juga terpatri di bibirnya.

"Harry, ada apa kau ke sini?" Tanya Roger, yang mengibaskan salam sopan dari Harry dengan tangannya malah balik bertanya. Meskipun Roger masih was-was dengan pemuda berambut hitam ini, ia tetaplah Gol D. Roger yang suka berteman dengan siapapun serta menunjukkan sikap yang ramah.

"Rouge-san memintaku untuk mengantarkan keranjang ini untukmu, Roger-san, katanya roti isi serta buah-buahan yang ada di dalamnya adalah apa yang bisa ia berikan untuk yang terakhir kali," jawab Harry. Pemuda itu ikut duduk di samping Roger setelah ia meletakkan keranjang piknik yang ia bawa di antara mereka berdua.

Melihat hal itu rasanya Roger ingin sekali mengutuk dirinya karena pikirannya kini kembali berkecamuk. Pertanyaannya mengenai siapa Potter Harry tersebut menutupi keadaan yang ia alami saat ini, bahkan pertanyaan bagaimana untuk menjaga Rouge selamat pun serasa melayang begitu saja. Pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya ini benar-benar menyita perhatiannya, dan bukti nyatanya adalah Roger sampai lupa kalau saat ini adalah hari terakhirnya untuk merasakan kebebasan di dunia ini.

"Terima kasih, Harry, dan bisakah kau katakan terima kasihku pada istriku yang tercinta kalau kau kembali ke rumah. Aku tak bisa mengatakannya secara langsung untuk saat ini dan juga seterusnya," kata Roger dengan senyuman lebar tercentang di bibirnya. "Itu permintaanku padamu."

Tatapan yang diberikan oleh Harry padanya bisa terbilang sangat kalem, seolah-olah ia mengerti akan apa yang Roger maksud tanpa perlu ia jelaskan lagi. Apa dirinya terlihat begitu transparan saat ini? Roger bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri melihat itu, namun ia tak bisa membawa dirinya untuk peduli akan hal ini. Laki-laki berkumis tebal itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari anak muda yang masih menatapnya itu, ia berbalik untuk melihat langit biru yang terpajang dengan indahnya di atas tempatnya bernaung untuk beberapa saat lamanya.

Keheningan pun melanda keduanya, hanya suara dari kicauan burung camar serta deburan ombak lah yang memecah keheningan itu, Roger merasa tak masalah akan hal itu mengingat apa yang ia dengar saat ini bisa dikategorikan masuk ke dalam zona nyamannya.

"Harry?" Panggil Roger secara tiba-tiba. "Bisakah kau memberitahuku siapa kau yang sebenarnya? Aku penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi padamu sampai kau bisa terseret ombak ke pulau ini. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya kau memberitahu pria yang sebentar lagi akan menjemput kematiannya 'kan?"

Saat Roger kembali melirik ke arah Harry, ia sedikit terkejut menemukan pemuda berambut hitam itu masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sama seperti tadi. Pemuda ini meskipun terlihat begitu muda tapi tatapannya seperti mengatakan kalau usianya jauh lebih tua dari kelihatannya, seperti ia sudah pernah melihat apa yang terjadi di dunia ini. Sebuah pandangan dari jiwa tua, Roger merasakan hatinya tergugah akan hal itu.

Senyuman yang terpajang pada bibir Harry terlihat melebar, tak ada maksud jelek yang terasa di sana, bahkan aura ketengangan yang menyelimuti tubuh Harry pun mampu Roger rasakan tanpa perlu dirinya menggunakan Haki.

"Sangat menarik. Apakah seorang penyandang inisial D selalu menarik seperti dirimu, Roger-san?" Tanya Harry yang begitu tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Roger, namun ia malah balik bertanya mengenai hal lain. "Orang-orang yang menarik dan pantang menyerah, bahkan sampai kematian pun datang menjemput."

Roger menatap Harry seperti pemuda itu memiliki satu buah kepala tumbuh lagi di tubuhnya, ia tak pernah mengira kalau pertanyaan yang ia ajukan akan dijawab dengan pertanyaan lain yang sangat melenceng dari pertanyaan pertama. Legenda pernah mengatakan mengenai penyandang nama D, dan dalam legenda kuno itu juga diberitahukan kalau orang-orang yang menyandang inisial D dalam namanya adalah musuh abadi dari para pendiri. Misteri akan kebenaran hal itu maupun tidak sampai saat ini masih tetap menjadi misteri, sama seperti dengan kebenaran _Void Century_ yang terjadi dan menghilang dalam sejarah.

Tanpa ia sadari Roger menemukan bibirnya membentuk senyuman yang begitu lebar sampai memperlihatkan giginya, dan kelihatannya Harry pun juga menirunya meskipun senyuman itu tak selebar seperti milik Roger.

"Kebenaran tentang penyandang inisial D masih menjadi misteri, Harry. Selama hidupku aku sudah bertemu dengan orang-orang yang menyandang inisial nama ini, dan bisa aku katakan kalau mereka sama keras kepalanya denganku," dan Roger pun tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai menepuk pahanya sendiri. Baru setelah ia selesai tertawa, Roger pun menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang sebelumnya. "Kau sepertinya tertarik sekali dengan inisial nama D, Harry? Sebelum kamu menjawabnya, aku harap kau mau menjawab pertanyaanku yang sebelumnya. Mengenai siapa kau sebenarnya."

Bisa dikatakan ini adalah tanda tanya yang sangat besar bagi Roger, harapannya hanya satu untuk saat ini, yaitu mendapatkan jawaban dari misteri yang melanda di sini sebelum ia tewas dihukum mati beberapa hari lagi.

"Aku bukanlah musuh dan tak akan membahayakan hidup Rouge-san, meskipun begitu aku juga bukanlah temanmu, Roger-san," jawab Harry setelah ia diam untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Pemuda itu memejakmkan kedua matanya selama lima detik untuk merasakan sejuknya angin laut yang menerpa wajahnya, dan setelahnya pun Harry langsung menatap ke arah Roger kembali dengan senyuman kecil yang terkesan begitu misterius di wajahnya. "Kau bisa mengatakan kalau aku hanyalah seorang pengelana yang menjelajahi dunia ini untuk mencari sebuah jawaban akan pertanyaanku."

"Pertanyaan?"

Harry mengangguk singkat, "Iya, sebuah hal yang akan kau alami nanti."

Deburan ombak yang tersulut dan menghantap dinding dermaga menjadi background suara yang menyerbak di sana karena baik Roger maupun Harry memilih untuk tak menghancurkan kesunyian setelah jawaban yang Harry lontarkan tersebut mulai mengambil tempat. Bagi Roger, apa yang dicari Harry itu masih membuatnya bingung namun dengan seiring menit yang berlalu perlahan-lahan ia pun mulai mengerti. Awalnya Roger menatap Harry dengan keterkejutan yang terpasang di wajahnya, namun setelah itu ekspresi tersebut langsung tergantikan dengan senyum lebar yang mengatakan kalau ia mengerti. Dan sepertinya pengertian yang Roger berikan padanya pun sudah cukup membuat Harry puas.

"Kau benar-benar orang yang aneh, Potter Harry. Tak pernah aku melihat orang seperti dirimu ini yang mencari akan hal itu sampai sejauh ini," dan Roger pun tertawa dengan kerasnya, entah karena dia merasa senang atau malah merasa sedikit tak percaya karena Harry yang menyebabkan kelucuan di sana.

"Aku sudah cukup lama melihat dunia ini, bukankah sekarang ini sudah waktunya aku mendapatkan waktu istirahat yang sangat aku perlukan, Roger-san?" Dan pemuda yang menyandang nama Potter Harry itu pun langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya, ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya dengan membelakangi laut. "Ini bukan terakhirnya aku akan melihatmu, Roger-san. Meskipun api kehidupanmu sudah mau meredup, tapi keinginanmu masih bisa membimbing kita untuk bertemu lagi. Akan aku katakan pada teman lama kalau penyandang inisial nama D itu benar-benar orang yang sangat merepotkan."

Tanpa berbalik pun Roger bisa melihat letak pemikiran dimiliki oleh Harry, pemuda itu benar-benar diliputi oleh misteri yang tebal. Dari caranya berbicara, kebijaksanaan yang terpancar dari tubuh kecil itu bisa terlihat dengan jelas, dengan kata lain Potter Harry benar-benar mengerti apa makna kehidupan ini. Sungguh, anggapan Roger mengenai pemuda itu adalah seorang bocah langsung terpatahkan, tak ada seorang bocah yang mampu berkata demikian.

Roger yang masih tersenyum lebar sambil memperlihatkan gigi-giginya kepada dunia akhirnya mendongak ke atas, suara tawanya yang nyaring itu pun terdengar begitu keras, membuat Harry yang semakin berjalan menjauh pun mau tak mau mengulaskan sebuah senyum kecil di bibirnya.

"Potter Harry!" Panggil Roger untuk sekali lagi, dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya Harry pun menghentikan langkahnya ketika Roger memanggilnya. "Aku mungkin tak terlalu paham akan siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya, tapi bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu lagi?"

"Apa itu?"

Disini senyuman Roger pun bertambah semakin lebar. "Tolong kau jaga anakku dan Rouge! Kau mungkin adalah orang terakhir yang bisa aku percayai, tapi instingku mengatakan kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk melakukan ini. Tolonglah, ini adalah permintaan terakhir dari seorang ayah yang sangat mengharapkan bantuanmu untuk menjaga keluarganya."

Meski permintaan itu sudah disuarakan dengan lantang oleh Roger, tak satu pun ucap kata yang terdengar dari Harry untuk menjawab persetujuannya akan permintaan Roger, bahkan pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk menjauh dari dermaga tempat Roger yang masih duduk dengan sebuah keranjang piknik di sampingnya. Meskipun Harry tak menjawab permintaannya, Roger sangat yakin kalau laki-laki tersebut mendengarkannya dan akan mengabulkan permintaan itu. Katakanlah Roger begitu jahat karena telah melemparkan tanggung jawab yang tidak main-main ke atas pangkuan Harry, tapi sang raja bajak laut itu mempercayai kalau Harry adalah pilihan yang tepat ketimbang Whitebeard, Ray, atau mungkin adalah Garp. Namun, ketika rencana A sudah berjalan dan hasilnya masih menjadi tanda tanya, Roger pun siap untuk melancarkan rencana B yang juga akan melibatkan rivalnya, orang yang nanti akan menangkapnya.

* * *

Berita tentang penangkapan Gol D. Roger di South Blue oleh wakil admiral Monkey D. Garp adalah berita yang sangat besar dan juga mengguncangkan dunia, terlebih ketika dalam penangkapan tersebut Roger tak melakukan perlawanan sedikit pun. Ia terlihat pasrah dan bahkan para prajurit angkatan laut yang bersama dengan Garp waktu itu bisa bersumpah kalau Roger terlihat begitu antusias ketika mereka menangkapnya, seolah ia memang menantikannya waktu itu. Penangkapan sang raja pun menyebar ke seluruh negeri dan pulau-pulau, namun berita tersebut merembet dan menjadi hal yang fenomenal ketika Roger diputuskan untuk dihukum mati di pulau Lougetown, tempat kelahiran sang bajak laut yang juga menjadi tempat kematiannya.

Kematian Gol D. Roger tersebut menjadi lahirnya era keemasan bagi bajak laut, Harry yang saat itu menghadiri eksekusi Roger di Lougetown pun mau tak mau tersenyum bangga melihatnya dari deretan yang pertama. Sebuah ironi yang begitu menghibur baginya, kematian seseorang ternyata mampu melahirkan era yang sangat ditakuti oleh pemerintahan dunia. Gol D. Roger benar-benar orang yang memiliki pengaruh besar di dunia ini.

"Hartaku? Semua hartaku bisa kalian miliki. Aku meletakkan semua hartaku ada di tempat itu, carilah hartaku dan milikilah semuanya!"

Ucapan terakhir sebelum dua bilah belati panjang menghujam jantung Roger pun adalah pembuka dari lahirnya era keemasan bajak laut tersebut. Dan propaganda pemerintahan dunia untuk menghukum mati Roger pun tak mendapatkan akhir yang mereka harapkan, cukup untuk menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Harry ketika mereka menyadari kalau eksekusi Roger tersebut membuat semakin banyak orang berbondong-bondong memilih untuk menjadi bajak laut dengan tujuan menemukan harta benda yang ditinggalkan oleh Roger dan menjadi raja bajak laut yang selanjutnya ketimbang merasa takut dan menghentikan pelayaran besar-besaran secara serempak.

"Mereka yang menyandang inisial nama D memang orang yang merepotkan," ujar Death kepada Harry ketika ia mengunjungi Harry setelah kejadian itu berakhir. "Mereka tak akan mau mati kecuali kalau waktu mereka memang telah tiba. Dan kalaupun tubuh mereka sudah menghilang, pengaruh orang-orang yang memiliki inisial nama D sulit sekali untuk dihapus."

Sebagai seorang _Master of Death,_ Harry sendiri sudah mengetahui kenyataan tersebut sejak ia membuka buku yang memuat hukum di tempat ini, benar-benar dunia yang sangat berbeda dengan tempat asal Harry. Orang yang terlahir dengan inisial D memang tak akan mati begitu saja di dunia ini, harapan serta cita-cita mereka masih terus terasa bahkan ketika jiwa mereka sudah melewati gerbang kematian dan tak bisa kembali lagi. Harry tak akan iri dengan tugas yang diemban oleh Death ketika ia harus mengantarkan jiwa dari pemilik inisial nama D menuju petualangan selanjutnya di dunia lain.

Satu tahun telah berlalu setelah eksekusi Roger, dan hampir setiap hari pula Harry selalu mendapat berita kalau bajak laut mulau memporak-porandakan dunia ini demi mencari One Piece yang disebut-sebut sebagai harta final dari raja bajak laut. Harry tak tahu apakah ia harus tertawa atau mungkin malah menangis ketika ia menerima berita itu, ia menemukannya cukup lucu dan menghibur.

"Manusia memang tamak dan tak akan pernah puas. Harta, pangkat, status tinggi, dan kemenangan adalah apa yang mereka cari ketika mereka masih hidup, meskipun dalam pencariannya mereka akan kehilangan nyawa mereka. Sungguh disayangkan," gumam Harry kepada Death yang masih setia berdiri di belakangnya ketika Harry tengah sibuk menyirami kebun bunga hisbiscus merah milik Rouge.

Sudah setahun lamanya Harry tinggal bersama Rouge, meski pada awalnya ia tak menginginkan kehidupan seperti ini namun janji yang dipaksakan oleh Roger padanya telah menjadi tanggung jawab yang tak bisa ia abaikan. Harry telah berhutang banyak kepada pasangan tersebut, sehingga ia pun akan menjaga baik Rouge dan bayinya sebisa Harry, sesuai dengan apa yang Roger minta padanya ketika mereka bertemu di dermaga pulau Baterilla sebelum Roger menyerahkan dirinya untuk ditangkap. Harry sempat berpikir kalau tugas menjaga Rouge itu adalah hal yang ringan dan bisa ia lakukan sambil ia mengerjakan suatu hal lain, contohnya adalah mengelilingi dunia untuk mencari jawaban akan pertanyaannya. Namun anggapan Harry bisa dipatahkan di sini, tidak sampai tiga bulan lamanya setelah Roger dieksekusi muncul lagi berita mengenai pembantaian bayi dan wanita muda di pulau Baterilla untuk mencari keberadaan keluarga Roger yang tersisa. Dan pada akhirnya Harry yang saat itu tengah berada di Raftel dan mengelilingi dunia pun langsung kembali menggunakan _apparate_ jarak jauh ke pulau Baterilla dan mengambil tugasnya dengan serius. Di saat Harry muncul di hadapan Rouge, ia hanya bisa menemukan beberapa tentara angkatan laut yang akan menangkap Rouge dan mau tak mau Harry pun menghajar mereka semua dan melenyapkan ingatan mereka akan keberadaan Rouge serta kejadian saat itu, sehingga Rouge pun kembali aman.

Untuk melindungi Rouge, Harry rela untuk tinggal menetap di Baterilla, ia bahkan menggunakan mantra _Fidelius_ untuk membentengi rumah Rouge dengan Harry yang akan bertindak sebagai penjaga kunci rahasia. Dan saat Harry bersama Rouge, barulah keduanya merasa aman.

"Master, saya akan mengambil jiwa dari Portgas D. Rouge beberapa menit lagi. Waktu wanita itu di dunia ini sudah hampir habis," ujar Death yang masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Kalimat itu membuyarkan lamunan Harry, yang kala itu masih memfokuskan perhatiannya pada tugas yang tengah ia kerjakan.

Hari itu adalah hari dimana Rouge melahirkan bayinya, dan saat ini ia tengah berjuang untuk melakukannya. Tanpa Death memberi tahu Harry pun pemuda itu sudah tahu kalau Rouge tidak akan berumur panjang, usia kandungan yang dipaksakan selama setahun lamanya itu membuat tubuh dan jiwa Rouge kehabisan tenaga, dan ketika bayi itu telah keluar maka Rouge pun akan mengalami kematian yang sudah menjadi nasibnya. Harry sudah pernah menasihati wanita itu kalau memperpanjang waktu kehamilannya akan berbuah dengan kematian, namun Rouge yang keras kepala tetap melawan argumen yang diberikan oleh Harry, wanita itu ingin menyelamatkan bayinya dengan Roger meskipun nyawa adalah taruhannya. Harry yang pernah menerima kematian dengan tangan terbuka pun mau tak mau harus menghormati keputusan yang Rouge ambil, dan ia pun berjanji akan melindungi serta merawat bayi tersebut sepeninggal Rouge. Dan hari itu, hari yang cerah di awal tahun baru pun Harry bisa melihat bau kematian semakin mendekat ke arah rumah mereka, dan waktu akhir bagi Rouge pun tiba.

Meletakkan penyiram tanaman yang ia pegang ke atas tanah, Harry pun berjongkok di hadapan sebuah pohon hisbiscus merah yang bunganya tengah bermekaran dengan lebar saat itu. Harry tidak memberikan komentar sedikit pun, seluruh tatapannya masih terfokus pada salah satu bunga yang tengah mekar di hadapannya.

" _Bloom,"_ gumam Harry dengan lirih, ia membiarkan sihirnya bersentuhan langsung dengan beberapa bunga yang ada di hadapannya dan membuat mereka mekar secara maksimal. Setelah itu Harry pun memetik salah satu bunga tersebut dan memegangnya. "Kalau waktu Rouge berada di dunia ini memang habis, aku tak akan menghalangimu untuk melaksanakan tugasmu, Death. Hukum kematian dan kelahiran tak bisa aku kacaukan hanya karena aku tak ingin Rouge mati dalam proses kelahiran."

Meski Harry tak menoleh ke arah Death, ia bisa merasanya senyuman tipis yang berasal dari wajah tengkorak yang terbungkus oleh tudung jubah hitam itu terulas. Seseorang bisa menjadi tuan dari kematian bila mereka menerima kematian dengan lapang dada dan menyadari kalau kematian tidaklah semenakutkan yang orang kira, dan Harry yang mengerti hal tersebut sejak lama pun terpilih menjadi tuan dari kematian sejak ia berusia 17 tahun.

Perhatian Harry yang terarah pada bunga hisbiscus merah yang merekah di atas tangannya pun teralih saat ia merasakan sebuah kehadiran baru menginjakkan kaki mereka di pulau Baterilla ini. Harry tidak tahu siapa yang datang ke tempat ini, namun ia memiliki kepercayaan diri kalau mereka tidak memiliki tujuan buruk. Meski demikian Harry tak mau mengambil risiko dengan menghilangkan mantra _Fidelius_ yang menyelimuti rumah Rouge.

Suara tangisan dari seorang bayi di dalam rumah pun terdengar, memecahkan kesunyian yang menyelubungi baik Harry dan Death. Dan dalam waktu yang bersamaan pun keduanya menoleh ke arah rumah kecil yang dihuni oleh Harry bersama dengan Rouge.

"Seorang jiwa baru pun akhirnya terlahir dan diberkati untuk melihat dunia ini, Master," Death memberikan anggukan, mengkonfirmasi kalau bayi dari Rouge dan Roger akhirnya terlahir di dunia ini. "Selamat telah menjadi seorang ayah lagi, Master Harry."

Secara teknis Harry bukanlah ayah dari bayi itu, tapi Harry juga bisa dikatakan sebagai ayah karena Rouge telah menunjuk sang _Master of Death_ yang bernama Harry Potter sebagai ayah baptis dari bayi Rouge. Harry yang masih bergeming di tempat dengan setangkai bunga masih ada di dalam genggamannya pun akhirnya mengambil tindakan, tanpa menyuarakan apapun untuk menanggapi Death ia segera memasuki rumah kecil tersebut dan langsung menuju kamar Rouge dimana proses kelahiran tengah dilakukan.

Kala memasuki tempat tersebut, bau darah serta kematian yang membelit menjadi satu tercium begitu kuat, namun Harry menghiraukannya. Begitu memasuki kamar tersebut, perhatian Harry langsung tersita pada pemandangan wanita yang begitu ia kenal tengah menggendong seorang bayi pada dadanya. Pemandangan yang mampu membuat orang menangis dan tersenyum bahagia pada waktu yang sama tersaji di hadapan Harry, bahkan pada saat berada dalam keadaan tak prima pun Rouge tetap terlihat begitu cantik dalam tragedi yang menyelimutinya. Harry mengabaikan sapaan yang diberikan sang bidan di sana, ia langsung menghampiri Rouge dan berdiri tepat di samping tempat tidur dimana Rouge tengah berada.

"Harry, ucapkan hallo kepada Ace," ujar Rouge, air matanya yang deras mengalir pada kedua mata kecoklatan tersebut. Tangisan kegembiraan serta kesedihan bercampur menjadi satu, namun Harry tak menanggapinya karena perhatiannya masih terfokus pada pemandangan sepasang ibu dan anak tersebut. Sungguh, kalau Harry tidak tahu akan kenyataan ia tak akan berani memisahkan mereka dari satu sama lain. "Namanya adalah Gol D. Ace. Seperti ayahnya, Ace akan tumbuh menjadi laki-laki yang hebat."

Isak tangis pilu yang dikeluarkan oleh Rouge pun membuat sang bidan yang ikut bersedih memberikan keduanya waktu untuk bersama, sehingga wanita selain Rouge yang berada di dalam rumah tersebut pun keluar dari kamar tersebut/

Harry melihat bagaimana Rouge memeluk Ace dengan penuh kasih sayang, meski Ace adalah alasan mengapa jiwa Rouge semakin meninggalkan tubuhnya tapi wanita itu masih menyayangi sang bayi laki-laki tersebut dengan sepenuh hati. Pemandangan yang mengharukan ini mengingatkan Harry kepada keluarganya sendiri, ia pernah menjadi seorang ayah dulu dan hal ini mmbuatnya harus melihat kenyataan yang ada ketika Ginny melahirkan James, Albus, dan juga Lily.

"Wanita ini tak memiliki waktu banyak, Master," gumam Death yang sudah berdiri di samping Harry. Dari sudut matanya Harry bisa melihat tangan-tangan Death yang berselimut kematian siap menggapai tubuh Rouge.

Harry ingin sekali menangkap tangan Death sebelum dia dapat menggapai Rouge, namun kedua tangannya menjadi kelu. Ia adalah _Master of Death,_ yang artinya Harry tak bisa ikut campur dengan kematian seseorang maupun melanggar peraturan, meski itu artinya ia harus menyesali tindakannya di kemudian Harry.

"Harry," panggilan Rouge tersebut membuyarkan lamunannya, dan tanpa sadar pun Harry menemukan dirinya semakin mendekat ke arah wanita tersebut. "Tolong, tolong jagalah Ace. Ini permintaan terakhirku dan Roger padamu, Harry."

Dengan lidahnya yang masih kelu, Harry pun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda setuju akan tugas yang diembankan padanya oleh Rouge. Harry tahu kalau menjadi pelindung bagi jiwa yang baru adalah tugas yang sangat berat, terlebih bila ia mengingat mengapa ia berada di tempat ini di waktu yang pertama. Ia berada di sini bukan untuk menjadi seorang pengasuh, namun untuk mencari jawaban agar kehidupan abadinya bisa segera berakhir dan ia dapat berkumpul dengan keluarganya kembali. Namun, Harry bukanlah orang yang hatinya terbuat dari batu maupun es, ia tak bisa membiarkan seorang jiwa baru seperti Gol D. Ace yang dipercayakan orangtuanya pada Harry ia abaikan begitu saja. Melihat situasinya sekarang, Harry akan memastikan Ace untuk tumbuh dewasa dahulu sebelum ia pergi untuk mencari jawaban yang ia inginkan, dan menunggu selama beberapa tahun bukanlah alasan besar bagi Harry ketika ia memiliki waktu selamanya. Tersenyum akan kebijaksanaan yang ia miliki, Harry pun menatap sosok Rouge dengan kalem.

"Aku berjanji, Rouge," kata Harry, ia menyanggupi permintaan tersebut. Dengan bunga yang masih ia pegang, Harry pun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan meletakkan bunga hisbiscus merah tersebut di atas telinga kiri Rouge. "Aku tak akan mengecewakan kalian."

Rouge tersenyum sedih, namun anggukan dan penerimaan adalah apa yang ia perlihatkan kepada Harry. Dengan perlahan Rouge pun menyerahkan bayinya kepada Harry yang langsung menggendongnya dengan perlahan dan penuh kehati-hatian.

"Terima kasih, Harry," gumam Rouge.

Dengan Ace yang berada dalam gendongannya, Harry melihat bagaimana air mata itu masih mengalir dari kedua mata Rouge, namun senyuman lebar yang terpetak jelas di bibir sang ibu muda itu tak mampu menghapus kebahagiaan serta kelegaan yang ia rasakan.

"Katakan pada Ace kalau baik aku dan Roger sangat mencintainya. Meski kami tak bisa bersama dengan Ace, kami berdua akan selalu melihatnya dari tempat selanjutnya," kedua mata Rouge pun terpejam dengan perlahan. "Seperti yang kau katakan, Harry, kematian tak akan memisahkan kami. A-aku sangat b-bahagia."

Harry bisa merasakan Ace menggeliat dalam gendongannya, keberadaan sang kematian yang mulai merenggut nyawa sang ibu tersebut membuatnya tak nyaman, namun Harry sangat berterima kasih Ace tidak menangis saat itu juga. Kembali memfokuskan tatapannya pada Rouge yang sudah berada di ambang kematian, pemuda yang tengah menggendong bayi laki-laki itu pun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Rouge.

"Jangan khawatirkan hal itu, Rouge, aku sudah berjanji padamu dan juga pada Roger." Dan Harry pun memberikan kecupan singkat pada kening Rouge ketika kematian menggenggam jiwa wanita itu dan menariknya untuk menjauh. "Selamat jalan, Portgas D. Rouge."

Kematian yang sudah sering Harry lihat pun akhirnya terjadi juga di hadapannya, dan kali ini korban dari kematian sendiri adalah orang yang dekat dengannya. Harry hanya bisa berdoa agar Rouge mendapatkan ketenangan di sana bersama Roger. Melihat betapa damainya sosok Rouge yang tersenyum dalam kematiannya, Harry pun menyadari kalau mereka yang memiliki inisial nama D selalu menuntaskan tujuan hidupnya sebelum mereka kembali kepada sang pencipta.

"Gol D. Ace, itu adalah nama yang diberikan oleh Rouge dan Roger padamu," kata Harry saat ia menatap sang bayi mungil yang balik menatapnya dengan dua mata kelabu tersebut, mambuat Harry mau tak mau mengulaskan senyuman kecil padanya. "Meski demikian, orang-orang akan memanggilmu sebagai Portgas D. Ace, setelah pengorbanan yang ibumu lakukan padamu, Ace. Aku berjanji sebagai ayah baptismu untuk selalu menjagamu."

Dari balik tubuhnya Harry bisa merasakan senyuman kecil dari arwah Rouge diberikan padanya sebelum Death menuntunnya pergi, meninggalkan Harry berdua dengan Ace yang ada dalam gendongannya.

"Akhir dari semua ini akan menjadi awal yang besar pada era keemasan yang ayahmu ciptakan," Harry melihat bagaimana beberapa orang-orang yang dipimpin oleh seorang wakil Admiral mulai mendatangi tempat tersebut. "Dan sekarang adalah saatnya. _Finite Incantatum!"_

Dan ketika Ace memejamkan kedua mata mungilnya itu sihir yang menyelubungi tempat ini pun langsung menghilang, membuat rumah yang tersembunyi itu pun akhirnya nampak lagi setelah setahun lebih menghilang dari mata publik.

"Bahahahaha... aku menemukan kalian!" Ucapan yang keras dari seorang Monkey D. Garp pun akhirnya terdengar di telinga Harry.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah membaca, memberikan review, memfollow, serta memfavoritkan fanfic ini

Author: Sky


End file.
